Playing Love for Real
by sweet scribe 14
Summary: And so the feisty princess Mikan goes to Natsume's place to make him pay for all his rudeness!But what she doesn't know he also has his tricks up his sleeve.When everything goes from bad to worst,can love save the play?Or will it be the cause of its ruin?
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary: Princess Mikan gets lost in the forest that night, and guess who she meets! Natsume! **_

_**S/S14: Konichiwa! I'm back after 2 months! sweet scribe 14, here with another fanfiction.! "Playing love for Real" is more of romance and humor combined, and it's good! I'm willing to bet on it, so PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE **__**read it and review**__**! I just thought of this idea a long time ago, maybe I've dreamed of it I'm not sure. So please stay first and read! **_

_**But I really hope you like it and you review!! It will really make me happy! **_

_**Enjoy! **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice, which is too bad for me. (dry chuckle)**_

.ooOoo. .ooOoo. .ooOoo.

_**Playing Love for Real**_

.ooOoo. .ooOoo. .ooOoo.

_**-Chapter one-**_

_**Princess Mikan**_

.ooOoo. .ooOoo.

.ooOoo.

_For two people to fall in love,_

_It's easier if they share the same interest--_

!NOT REALLY!

-

_For two people to get along nicely,_

_It's better if they have the same personality--_

!OH YEAH, WHO SAID SO!

-

_So, if you're looking for the right guy,_

_You should do extensive searching_

!And if I want to search for food,

It's right there in the fridge!

!GIVE ME A BREAK!

-

Mikan stopped for a moment in vandalizing the Princess guide book which was given to her as present on her 16th birthday. She threw the pink feathered pen she had been scribbling with for the past hour on the bed.

"This is a bunch of crap. Whoever wrote these taboos?" she muttered low, then consciously looked around to see if anyone heard.

"Silly. No one would dare enter my big royal bedroom without knocking first." she waved her manicured hand daintily then sat back roughly on her big cushioned bed with the pink canopies. She stared at the red laced book again.

"If mom ever thinks she'll persuade me to be what she wants, she made a mistake in giving me this book!"

With an angry cry, she began tearing the perfumed pages one by one. Then she tossed it on the corner. With an annoyed grunt, she threw the brown feminish curls and swirls of her hair behind and stared at the thick carpeted floor. She noticed something and picked it up.

"What is this all about…?" she read.

…_Royal duties are always a nuisance to a princess growing up._

_But always remember to have fun._

_-mom_

.ooOoo.

"This scripted handwriting…" she muttered grumpily, "Of course its mother's. That annoying too-feminine swirls could only belong to a 'lady' like her." She snorted.

She suddenly had an idea.

"Have fun, huh?" Mikan grinned.

.ooOoo.

It was in the forest that night… Princess Mikan wandered outside of her castle without anyone knowing. It was okay, no one knows except her. She wanted to violate her own royal duties at the castle for a change. Life was excessively boring and dry inside the palace.

Dressed in her long, silky blue gown and glass slippers, she tiptoed out of the castle that night… The reflection of the bright, pale moonlight caught the shimmer of her flowing gown as she slipped outside unnoticed by the sleeping guards.

"Oh my, oh dear… I hope no one knows my plan for tonight…" she thought feminishly, then looked sideways. When she saw no one, she heaved a big sigh of relief, "Yeah, and I have my naughtiness to thank for this. I know."

She sat underneath a tree to rest her sore feet, then took off the fragile glass slippers. Her swollen toes were very red.

"Argh, stupid…" she muttered irritably, touching it tenderly. "Why in the world did I even choose to wear this pair of Cinderella shoes?!" she cursed in a series of French and Italian combination, then calmed down, "Alright, this is no way to act princess. God knows if anyone caught me acting this boyish…"

"Tch. I saw you from the very beginning since you tried to escape the castle. Princess."

Mikan gasped aloud and turned… The husky voice belonged to a very handsome man. She did not know him. Under the light of the full moon, she could see he was dressed in a long dark brown cape and cloak, looking like the uniform of a hired worker, a traveler… Worst, he looked like an assassin. A very good-looking and cool assassin with dark crimson eyes that really bit through her. More like being caught guilty.

"Who are you?" _you foul wench_! She dared not add the last. She sounded like a princess enough.

"What do you want? Why were you stalking me anyway?" she modestly shoved in her glass slippers in place like nothing happened.

The young man stared and said nothing.

"…I-I don't give alms to beggars like you..! If you want money, ask my personal adviser, Narumi-chan. Though he can be really picky sometimes, I'm sure he'll give you a decent amount…for all your trouble."

"I don't need money."

"What? Then why do you keep staring at me like that? OH I know. You don't have to say it. I'm beautiful. Many princes and kings have court me in the past. And I turned them all down. Too bad though. Yeah, you look—good. Maybe even better than the rest of them, you could even model for me. But, sorry the situation's not very well conducive--"

"What makes you think I ever liked you?" he scoffed.

She could not believe what she heard. "What?? Say that again, I dare--"

"My friend's prettier than you. And she doesn't even have to try." At that, the mysterious, arrogant man grinned.

Mikan felt her position being outrageously challenged by this stranger she did not even know.

"_I can't believe this is happening..! This man will pay!"_

"You will pay dearly for those words! You have no right to insult a princess like me!" she totally lost her cool, "Even though you're a stranger, you're just an ordinary rude, mean peasant. I could have you thrown to the dungeons and have you rot along with the rats!"

"Go on." He replied coolly.

"Why! That's not all! If you think I'll let you get away with this without a fight, think again! I can even do you away right now! Huh, what do you say?"

"Why should I be afraid?" he taunted further. In fact, he did not look like her speeches had any effect on him at all except make him more mocking. "You're alone. And you're just a girl…" he let his last words echo unpleasantly as he stared at her.

"No, you're not! No!! I'm still a virgin! I won't let be taken by any rude scrawny—"

"And you're an egocentric little princess escaping her royal duties for a night in the forest. That's not a very acceptable behavior for an esteemed, courted princess such as yourself, don't you think? ..." He was mocking, his fiery crimson eyes seen. Then when she saw her expression, "I'd rather lay my hands on my horse than even touch you. Be clear on that."

Her poise exploded at that.

"Have a good evening. Prin-cess." He said mockingly.

She couldn't take the insult. For the record, he was the first who said anything bad in front of her face. So she took a big jump and lounge for him at the back.

"Oompf!" Natsume landed on the ground. Princess Mikan regains herself quickly and pulls his silky black hair with both hands while she straddled him.

"Well, not so handsome now huh!?" she grunted as she fought him, "By the time I'm finished with you, you'll look like you've went through a storm!"

"Not if I can help it!" Natsume easily toppled her over as she was pulling his hair and grabbed both of her exposed arms. After some struggling, Mikan couldn't move anyway.

"_Damn. I wouldn't want to get into this pit again if I can help it."_ he was thinking as he saw her teeth bared like an animal. _"I guess I pissed her off. Too bad."_ He smiled down at her.

"Grrr get off me! Help!! Somebody!"

Before she could begin crying for help again, Natsume let her go and kept a safe distance away from her. She stood up from the ground in an instant, brushed her royal gown daintily, and for a moment just stared. She was fuming in anger.

With an angry cry, she charged forward so fast Natsume was utterly taken in surprise he couldn't dodge it. But then something happened.

Midway along, one of the heels of Mikan's glass slippers broke off, making her trip on her fall. She landed squarely into his chest, forcing him back to the ground. When she came to, she was staring wide-eyed into his crimson eyes.

Something… wet.

When she found out, she didn't know what to say.

Her lips were crushed hard on his soft supple lips, and she was on top of him. Her suddenly very exposed legs were straddled on both sides of his, and his hands…

Only her eyes told very clear what she felt: disgust.

Natsume saw unfortunately and taunted her further. Before anything, he closed his eyes, placed a hand behind her head and kissed her as passionately and perverted as his restraints on her would allow.

It took both his arms to keep her from moving as he tasted and lavished and played with her lips with his.

She resisted forcefully. Suddenly, before the kissing could advance further, someone called.

"Your highness! You're here!"

Natsume and Mikan both looked up from that voice and she took the chance and shoved him off her. When he was standing, she faced him and slapped him hard enough to leave an angry red welt on his left cheek. Then she ran forward toward the voice.

"Daisuke-san! Help! Someone's trying to molest me!" she rushed forward to where the voice of her servant came from.

.ooOoo. .ooOoo. .ooOoo.

_**S/S14: PREVIEW ON NEXT CHAPTER: So, who is that Daisuke-san hmmmm? It's looking like Mikan will be saved sooner than she thinks, I guess. What will happen to Natsume now? Will he really go to the dungeons as Mikan promised he would? Who is he anyway? **_

_**Find out, FIND OUT!! Sayonara till next time! This is Sweet Scribe14, here with another fanfiction! (I hope I finish this..! I hope I do, I think it will be great if I keep working on it. Wish me luck!!)**_

_**Please Review!**_

_**It will make my heart grew!**_

_**And keeps the days to update stay few!**_

**(corny)**

Anyway,

**PLEASE REVIEW SO YOU'LL KNOW WHAT HAPPENS NEXT!! **

**YOU'LL BE BLESSED!** Here is my smile to you :)

.ooOoo. .ooOoo. .ooOoo.


	2. Chapter 2

**S/S14: Squeals..!! YeS, thank you for the reviews...!! Arigatoooo... Okay, I'll work harder!! meanwhile, getting back on the story, we are finally getting some answers here!! This chapter sheds some light as to who Natsume really is... (I dedicated the chapter title to that clue as giveaway! Hm!) And also, taking in ashleefen's suggestion, I am renewing the story summary! Arigato ashleefen for pointing that out, may you be blessed! Heeeeheeeheee.**

**Disclaimer: No, sorry I don't own Gakuen Alice. Too bad.**

.ooOoo. .ooOoo. .ooOoo.

_**Playing Love for Real**_

.ooOoo. .ooOoo. .ooOoo.

_**-Chapter Two-**_

_**Prince Hyuuga**_

.ooOoo. .ooOoo.

"Daisuke-san! Help! Someone's trying to molest me! He's over there--"she stopped when she saw the one who spoke.

"You're… not Daisuke…"she said slowly.

The man dressed in fancy garb looked puzzled and surprised at the same time when he saw her. He did not recognize Mikan.

"Misaki, you sure took your time." Natsume reappeared beside her with a grin. He smoothed out his raven hair back into place. The red welt on his left cheek glowed.

"Your highness, who has done that to you??" Misaki the young counselor was addressing on the red hand print on Natsume's cheek, to which a wide-eyed Mikan only stared with her mouth open.

She could not believe it.

"It's just another proof of my manliness, Misaki. Goes to show no woman can ever resist my charms." He eyed Mikan before him with a mischievous glance.

"Agh, I can't believe this..!" Mikan finally spoke with disgust, "'_Your_ highness'?! You're a royalty??" she looked at his outfit again, and found herself not believing.

"This wandering cad is of royal blood? He looks like a prince bereft of his crown!"

The counselor who stood between them looked uncertain. Then he realized what this was all about.

"This is your highness prince Hyuuga, my lady… And you are?" he said with a raised brow. Judging from her dirty gown and grooming, she looked likely to be a princess... But then, why would a princess be out on the forest at a night like this?

Mikan resumed poise, stood straight and uttered, "I am surprised you do not know me. I am princess--"

"—Mikan." Natsume immediately intervened and slipped a hand over her mouth. "Mikan, the one who would take the place of the princess?"

For a while, Misaki, Natsume's long time counselor since he was very young, just stared. Then he finally understood and nodded.

"Ah, I see." He said, "I understand now. No wonder she was made to appear that way…" he seemed content already.

Doubtful, Mikan listened.

"So, princess Mikan. I will thus ensure that you are given proper treatment as is due your position. Come along."

"_Oh I think I get all this." _Mikan thinks_, "The arrogant prince Natsume wants to pay his apologies right by giving me the proper treatment I deserved… Well, not bad. If I can't throw him to the dungeons for kissing me, then I'll pay back through his servants and his men. I could give them a good beating for doing all that to me. I'll kick them while they manicure my feet, call them names, toy around with them--" _

She laughed loudly and followed suit.

Meanwhile, Natsume strode next to his counselor, who said, "Misaki, a princess who goes away on her own is not lawfully wrong right? With her consent?"

Misaki looked at him doubtfully. "With the right legal papers signed by the princess herself, then it can be—"

"All right. Arrange the papers now and have that princess sign it."

"Right now? This very minute?"

"Yes. Now."

The counselor looked at him. And then understood.

"_His highness must be mentioning about the play. This must be part of it… The young master tends to be very secretive sometimes."_

After a while, the papers were ready and handed to the princess, who was somewhat very ecstatic on her own thoughts of revenge to suspect anything unusual.

"Huh, what's this?" she said distractedly.

"Please sign it my lady." Misaki added with a smile. He could really get use to this acting.

"All right." She said without second thought. It was probably just some autograph signing. The counselor looked like he could be one of her fans, what with that joyous smile on his face.

There was only the light of the moon to make out anything. And she didn't give much care except what to do when she receives her treatment.

"There, it's done!" she said with flourish, "And oh, be sure to tell everyone that I'm arriving at your castle all right? I want to have a hot bath ready immediately, along with my nightly beautifications, my own bedroom, and not to forget, my own servants, around four or six of them. Also, send out a notice to my father when we arrive or else those bulky knights at the castle will come after me."

Misaki nodded in agreement. _"What great performance! His highness must've picked out the best. Unusual as it is, though." _He shrugged.

Right after, they came to a clearing.

There were two horses tied to the nearby trees. Just two.

Mikan immediately strode to claim the horse and climbed on the white, the one that looked finer. To her surprise, she saw Misaki rode on the other brown one.

"What? B-But then, that jerk--"

Before she could do anything else, Natsume climbed on behind her and circled his arms around her to take over the reins.

Mikan squirmed viciously in vain. She couldn't accept to have to suffer the same embarrassment again! "I thought you go with the uglier one!!" she hissed.

"I have no choice if you're in _my_ horse, princess." He remarked smoothly, then whip on the reins.

"Your horse?! Well what about mine!? It certainly is not that dark don-key of a horse! You know better than that, you rude, mea--Ahh!" the horse gained speed and she had to hold on tight, keeping in mind not to touch him in any way whatsoever.

"Agh, you'll pay for this…! You might be the prince of thieves or whatever, but I'm not letting this slide by, remember that." she muttered.

Just the thought of the way he kissed her back then made her want to vomit in sheer disgust. The man absolutely had no traces of manner and good conduct. And now, to be this close to his warm body again… it sure brings back memories.

If not for the offered treatment, she wouldn't want to come to his place. She was betting it was the ugliest, most undeveloped, neglected and corrupt kingdom ever known, considering how he was.

"_Is he really a prince or a duke or something?" _Mikan thought, _"He doesn't look like it." _she stole a reckless glance at him from the corner of her eyes.

He looks…very fine. Very handsome, indeed. Fair, almost tanned complexion, dark steely crimson eyes, tall nose, mobile lips… Enticing, soft lips--

"_Stop it Mikan!" _

"Brr, okay enough!" she muttered.

"…Sick of seeing my handsome face, princess?" his deep teasing voice said. Apparently, he noticed her looking.

Mikan immediately forgot about the enticing lips part and thought of the arrogant fool who insulted her, "Yeah I'm so sick I could get off this horse right now."

"I'm afraid that can't be. Too bad." He grinned down at her, meanwhile whipping the reins again. The horse doubled its speed.

"Hey not so fast you cad! Even if you're the prince or the king of these lands I will not tolerate this insolence!"

Natsume didn't listen and even quickened the pace. Mikan found herself involuntarily holding on tight to the horse's white mane.

Meanwhile, the counselor Misaki saw the two arguing from afar. "They must be rehearsing their lines. Already, they're looking like a good couple together." He smiled to himself.

.ooOoo.

They arrived at the castle walls shortly afterwards. From afar, the huge, stately castle is seen with large turrets towering on all sides and barracks surrounding it like a fence.

Overhead its fortifications, fireworks exploded in dozens of brilliant colors on the velvet night sky, and sweet smelling aromas filled the air. The sounds of laughter and merriment commence from within the walls and stalls of horse carriages lined in front and before the gates, as well as some friendly-looking townsmen.

The appearance was magnificent all in all.

Mikan snorted in disdain, wrinkling her smooth eyebrows in disapproval. _"I don't give a damn if his people seem so goody-goody or if his kingdom looked so secure and happy. That still doesn't change his character."_

"Your hey-neesss! Wailcum back!" The drunkard greeted to him as they approached the gates.

"To you as well." Natsume greeted amiably, "Have fun. Don't cause too much trouble."

"Shertainly. Hyuuk!" he hiccup and fell on the ground, drunk.

"Hey it's the prince! He's home!" some of the townsmen saw and greeted.

"Prince Natsume!"

"_They recognize him eventhough he wears that wanderer suit?? That's just weird and unacceptable!" _Mikan thought.

"He's back! And look who he's got in tow!"

Mikan wanted to hide but there's nothing to hide into. His arms blocked her escape from the horse.

Ordinarily, with Natsume taking hold of the reins and the princess in front of him, they looked good enough to stir whispers of comments among the towns people hanging around as they passed by.

"She's quite the catch! The prince has good taste...!" Someone commented loud enough.

"Yeah, better than the ones he's bringing often." the fat woman who said it noted the princess' pearly flawless skin, the dark auburn wave of her long curly hair, her exposed legs and the torn midnight-blue gown and soiled yet still pretty face. Overall, she looked regal enough to be used as model for a portrait to be hanged as centerpiece, with exemptions to her dirty appearance. The fat woman grinned. Now this was a change.

Usually, the prince drove home in his white horse at full speed towards the castle. The townspeople could only see glimpses of the women he brought with a beauty harsh and stinging to the eyes, their faces filled with rouge, bright red lipstick, cloying perfumed talc and other make-up. They were either laughing very coquettishly or screaming with delight as the prince drove on his white horse. They never saw one women come back to the castle again though; it was always a different woman.

The fat lady looked at the princess again with a practiced eye; she was indeed different. She was very pretty, her lips small yet full, her cheeks rosy and her eyes were a bright shade of hazel. She was pleasing to the eyes, a whole lot better than all the women the prince brought home so far. But the princess looked rather impatient…

She decided to grant herself another pleasing comment,

"I'm surprise they even made it back home!" she said aloud, then nudge her companion beside and whispered her findings.

Mikan heard all this and couldn't believe how things have gone too far, "NO! I am not this despicable prince's whor—"

"Yes, I thank all of you for welcoming me." Natsume intervened again. But soon all voices were drowned when a huge display of fireworks rung out and overcome all the other noises.

A series of whoo's and ah's resounded as they watched the brilliant display of fireworks on the night sky. Mikan paid no heed and continued to complain.

"Are you done?" Natsume asked.

She stared at him, wide-eyed and furious, "No, not until I've revealed just how perverted you—"

"If you won't stop complaining," he looked directly into her eyes, so close she could see her reflection in them, "I'm going to kiss you. In front of everyone." He looked at the crowd, "Then everyone will know you're my whore." He grinned at her.

Mikan saw the meaning behind the threat and significantly became quiet. As much as she despised him, she couldn't bare the thought of the embarrassment of the kiss.

So she stayed quiet.

Natsume quietly laughed inside. He whipped the reins again and rushed the horse towards the castle.

.ooOoo.

The threat was so effective that Mikan never said a word thereafter. She only grimaced or frowned whenever Natsume looked her way, but even that was an improvement.

Curious, Natsume decided to test how far her tolerance stretched.

They had arrived at the castle, and Natsume climbed down and held his hand to assist her down. She stared at it with a frown, then to his face. Then she deliberately ignored it.

"Come on down. Do you intend to heat the back of that horse? It has endured enough of your weight." he tapped his hand on her arm, to which earned a scathing remark.

"--DON'T you touch me!" she pronounced slowly. "I will go down on my own. I don't need your assistance!"

Natsume decided to go, then hesitated, "If you broke your clumsy ankle when you go down because you were wearing those glass slippers, I'm held responsible. As spoiled brat as you are…"

"What! Now, I am spoiled?!" she retorted angrily. Now all her nagging came back. "Who insulted me in the first place huh? Who acted as though I'm not a princess and of royal blood? Who kissed me so rudely and harassed me? You did all that and more! I don't care if you're a prince! You're despicable!"

Fortunately, no one was around to hear a word she said; the guards on the front gates were all enjoying the free drinks at the bar.

Natsume moved close to her, whispered, "If you don't get down on that horse, I'll make you."

The horse neighed, as though in agreement or apprehension.

Mikan was undaunted despite sensing his seriousness. "Hmph! I-will-not!"

"Then be it."

Suddenly, strong arms pulled her away from the horse but she held on stubbornly. For good measure, she held her arms out on the horse's neck and clung to it as Natsume tried to pull her off.

"Let go!" she screamed.

"You let go!" he replied.

The horse neighed further from this and thrashed back and forth, caught between their struggles. Then as if tired of the argument, it raised and shook off its head and caused Mikan to lose her holding and give way. Natsume pulled her free and carried her on his shoulder like a sack of wheat.

She screamed in frustration, "Argh! Let me go! NO!!"

Mikan continued wailing all across the hallway.

"My, your highness. Another woman?" the wide-eyed caretaker he passed by asked.

"Sort of…" the prince replied and continued without stopping.

"It's another one, all right!" The perverted elderly commented beside her, "And look how it's gotten her all excited. She's screaming all the way ready to get it on harharhar. And he didn't even started yet! Hyukhyuk the prince has his appeal for one so young"

"Will you shut up? That may be so but I have a feeling this one's different. So don't judge her."

"Oh yeah. He's using a _different_ technique, that's for sure. Atta boy, your prince! Harharhar! " and he continued laughing hoarsely.

.ooOoo.

"Let-me-GO!!" Mikan wailed, "I said release me, NOW! Where's that Misaki?! He said you'll treat me nicely!"

Natsume pushed open his bedroom door, went inside then banged it shut. With his other hand he locked it then went to his large bed and dropped her on top like a baggage.

He sighed audibly upon being relieved of her weight.

"Agh! HOW rude! I won't have this!" she complained, "Where's my servants? Where's my bedroom? _Where's my hot bath_?!"

"I'm sorry to tell you. But you're not getting any of it. Prin-cess." He said slowly, not without mock. He couldn't help it.

"W-Wha…" she stuttered, then angry, "NO, I can't accept that! You agreed to give me all of those in exchange for--for the despicable acts you've committed!"

"Me? Despicable acts?" Natsume finally scoffed, "Hah! You're the one who's answerable to your own actions. What were you doing out on the forest at night? And with that outfit? Who are you fooling, prin-cesss?"

"What about you then?!" she retorted, "Weren't you wandering too!? You look as mad and insane more than I do!"

That silenced him, for a little while. "I have my reasons, and they are valid." He said calmly, "Yours, however, I highly doubt to be morally good. Considering yourself, I think of your escape more of a whim—"

"No it's not! What do you know about my royal duties?! They're killing me with boredom! I have to endure it everyday for the rest of my glamorous life. I don't want to be so lady-like like the royalties!"

"Well, you don't have to worry." Natsume muttered, "You don't look like a lady anyway."

"What!?" she heard, "I'll show you! I can be more of a lady than that friend you mentioned!"

Natsume clearly whipped back at this comment, "Don't involve my friend in this."

To which Mikan glowed at the idea presented, "Oooh, a weak spot I see..! Hm!" she taunted, "Your friend must be that special, but I think she's nothing more superior than I… isn't she?"

"I said, don't mention her!" he got so mad he was on top of her on the bed in an instant, pinning her shoulders in place with his hands. He stared at her face, streaked with dust and grime, her bright hazel eyes shining in anger, her midnight-blue gown torn in several places, and her brown curls and swirls losing its bouncy form.

Then, for no reason at all, he felt a maddening urge to kiss her.

And so he did.

Right there on his bed, he kissed her hard enough to silence all her complaints. He crushed his lips on hers roughly, almost awkwardly. Her hands clawed its protest and pushed at his chest to no avail. He recklessly brushed them aside with his own and pinned them on the bed forcefully. He deepened the kiss as though in return for all her protest so bad it stole her breath away until she felt like she'd just suffocate. Mikan protested again, this time fighting for her breath, only to be held back and given a deeper, rougher kiss.

Somehow, for some reason he sensed it and let go.

Mikan, frowning, gasped wildly first before regaining herself. She gave him his second slap, hard enough for it to resound around the wide bedroom like a twig breaking in the silence and make his head turn to the side.

And then the words filled with hatred came out of her lips.

"I hate you..."

Natsume regained himself and sat on the bed. His mind was reeling at what happened. But all he said was,

"…I've warned you."

Then he stood up, unlocked the door and went out.

.ooOoo.

Misaki was rounding the hallway when Natsume came across him. This time, he had both cheeks with a red hand print to show.

The counselor finally understood who did all that and was somewhat embarrassed.

"Don't mind this Misaki. I want you to handle something." He said.

"What is it your highness?"

He moved closer, "I want you to take care of that message signed by the princess earlier."

Misaki pulled out a slightly crumpled paper from his vest, "You mean this, your highness?"

"Yes," he said intently, "It is stated there that the princess agrees to stay?"

"Ah of course yes it says here that she 'is in this castle to practice etiquette and good moral conduct, foreign languages as well as archery and horseback riding for her own betterment and will spend some weeks or months away from home. Don't worry she's fine. Don't look for her.'"

"Perfect." Natsume said, "Address it to her castle. Make sure it's delivered."

Misaki with a weird look was about to go when Natsume remembered something and called him back.

"What is it, your highness?"

"On second thought, have it be delivered secretly to her bed." He said and was about to leave when Misaki called.

"Your highness, how is the play going? Is it all right?" he asked, concerned about the second slap he received.

"It's fine. Going well actually." He grinned suddenly when he thought of an idea, "In fact, I think I've just found myself an actress."

.ooOoo.

**S/S14: NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW: Oooh... So Natsume's planning something! He's going to hire an actress for the play...! heh, who might that be? Hm. It's fairly obvious but I'll let you find out. And what is this play anyway? Natsume seems desperate enough when he hired that actress, so this play could be important... Next chapter, sufficient information will be provided to know what's necessary, so hang on to those mysteries!! ...While I'm it, please review!**

**Arigatoooo...**

_**Review!**_

_**Review!**_

_**Review!**_

_**Please!**_

_**It really matters! err, you could say its my writing power! whee thank you! You'll be blessed!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**S/S14: 06/09/08: Chapter 3 is up! No more delaying, alright move on…**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice.**_

.ooOoo. .ooOoo. .ooOoo.

_**Playing Love for Real**_

.ooOoo. .ooOoo. .ooOoo.

_**-Chapter Three-**_

**The first Play**

.ooOoo. .ooOoo.

.ooOoo.

Natsume's bedroom door suddenly opened and in came a sober Natsume. When Mikan saw him, the audacity of his intrusion after what he just did, she was ready to throw the glass vase lying on the endtable his way when he interrupted.

"Do you wish to earn a nice, hot bath and several new gowns and dresses fit for a princess?" he asked.

Mikan, doubtful as ever, became suspicious, "Why? Do I even have to work for it?" she began whining, "First, you assaulted me. Then you're making me work for my lodge here! If that is the case, then home is better than here!"

Natsume became quiet at that. "You want to go home?"

She suddenly saw where this was leading.

"I'll make you a deal. If you agree to play the part in the coming theatre shows, I'll give you anything you want."

A pause. "Anything?"

He was desperate enough to suggest that from the very beginning, considering the alternative, "Yes, anything." God knows it was awful that she has to be the one…

"Even if I asked you to go to the dungeons?" she replied thoughtfully.

He groaned, "I did say 'anything' right?" He knew she'd ask for that.

For a while, Mikan considered. But actually, she made up her mind even before then; acting was part of her royal life. What she was thinking about was the motive behind this guy's schemes…

If he was desperate enough to give her anything she wanted, it must be very important to get a good actor for this theatre show. Why did he choose her then?

_Maybe he thinks she was a good actor._

"_Well, whatever the reason is, I'll take this chance to my advantage. Heh!"_

"Can it work as an installment basis?" she asked.

Natsume frowned suspiciously, "What do you mean?"

"I mean… If I can get my payment in small amounts."

He thought about it, "Alright…. But on one condition."

This time, it was her turn to frown, "What is it? If kissing is part of it, I'm not there."

"I do kissing only for pleasure, I assure you", he mocked, "On the first few payments, I'll decide what to give you. You can have your decision in the final payment."

"That's _un-fair_!" she wailed.

"The play consists of several acts, and you may play a different role each time. I think it's at least 5 or seven, I'm not sure. We're pretty low on the casts, so you can see why I've cling desperately enough to hire a whiner like you." He rolled his eyes, "Considering how you are and the frequency of the plays, I think I'm doing you a favor, prin-cess."

She thought about it, "…How do I even know you won't back out on the deal?" she asked doubtfully. She never really trusted the guy from the beginning anyway.

"Princess." He looked at her in that serious way he had, "I'm a man of my word." His words rung true and sincere.

She pouted, thinking. She was still suspicious. A man this mischievous must have something up his sleeve… At least. But he seemed serious enough.

"All right. I'll act for you." She said in what she hoped was a hesitant voice, not wanting to bloat his ego further.

Natsume grinned, "Done. The play will be tomorrow, so we should start rehearsing now."

"What!! Now?!" she couldn't believe it was happening so fast.

"Yes. Or would you rather want to look like a fool in front of the audience?" he sneered, playing on the princess' ego. He knew she couldn't resist appearing nicely.

.ooOoo.

They rehearsed for the entire night until very early in the morning. Mikan was completely exhausted and fatigued when they finished.

"_All these lame lines for a nice, warm bath on perfumed water…" _she sighed tiredly, stifling a jaw-breaking yawn, _"It should be worth it Or else I'll wreck catastrophe…."_

After they've finished, Mikan dropped the play guide book and waved a hand tiredly.

"I'm going to retire. I'll be sleeping in your bedroom okay?!" she said sleepily and began to head for the door.

When Natsume heard, he thought she misunderstood something, "My bedroom?"

"Yes..! Your bedroom, _my prince_!" she said annoyingly, "The one with the dark green canopies and curtains and so many dark colors and masculine scent. Yes, your room. Or would you rather I stay in other's room?" She was about to head for the hallway when Natsume blocked her way.

"What? What is it?" her brows narrowed dangerously at him, "If you're thinking of giving me a goodnight kiss, I assure you it won't be pleasant when you have another red slap on your face to show tomorrow…"

Natsume stared at her, a sneer apparent on his lips, "Well, aren't you egoistic? No wonder I never found you attractive when I met you in the forest..." He mocked.

"Look, I don't have time or wit for another fight okay. I'm going to bed." Her path was blocked again.

"Stop being so killjoy!" she wailed.

"…I forgot to tell you one other thing about staying in _my_ castle, princess." He said slowly, then stared at her mischievously, "Since you haven't paid for anything yet, you'll be staying in the broom closet."

A long, painful pause. "…The broom closet?" she said after a while.

"Yes, where the brooms are kept." A smile was starting to form on his lips as he watched her grimace.

"NO!" she finally shouted in his face, all energy restored, "I will not spend a night in that dirty, _cobwebby _place! Even servants or slaves don't sleep there, _why must I_?! I'm a princess!" she was near tears in frustration.

"I'm not done yet." He said firmly, as though he heard nothing, "You will be provided with rags for clothes, since you haven't paid for any dresses too, and you'll sleep on the floor."

It was a nightmare for Mikan. She wasn't even dressed in new clothes or taken a bath yet! To imagine herself becoming smelly and dirty and have skin diseases… it made her shiver.

"NO!" she persisted, as though it was a death wish he was asking, "I won't go! _I'll die first_!"

"Hm. All right... If that's what you want, you can sleep here, on the ground..." He was saying ruthlessly, "…And make sure, the larger rats don't bite. They get very hungry at night…"

He was about to leave the princess with her fate, a grin pasted on his face when he passed by the caretaker.

"Hotaru, it's very late. You should be resting." He said. He personally kept a mental note all the caretaker's names who served under his castle.

Hotaru Imai, dressed in her servant's clothes with matching apron on her front, was the caretaker of the garden's flowers.

Hotaru nodded, then shrugged slowly, "I thought I heard something…"

"Always conspicuous aren't you?" he smiled, knowing her curious nature, "Don't worry, it's just the—"

"HELP mee…!" a wailing echoed from the hallways and there emerged Mikan, looking just as scared and thunder-struck, "Help me! Oh thank the goddess!" she panted and clung to Hotaru's arm, "This-This horrible…fiend--!" she pointed accusingly to Natsume, then looked to Hotaru with teary, pitiable eyes, "You have to save me from him! He wants me to sleep in the broom closet, or else on the cold, stone floor where there are deadly, _icky_ rats that can kill me!"

And Hotaru was thinking, _"I thought it was mice, not rats…" _Recently, she was the one who made the chemical that exterminated all the bigger rats in the castle. Only the little ones remained. So she knew it was a bluff. Mice can't kill, but they bite of course.

She looked at the prince with her solemn indigo eyes, then understood. "Your highness, is this about tomorrow's play?" she asked.

The prince, cool as ever, just nodded. But inside, he was laughing like mad.

"I see…" she said, as though she understood. "Very well."

For a moment, Mikan was so sure the calm looking caretaker would agree with the prince. She had that cold, numb way of talking to people… when she said something to him.

"If you want, I can let her sleep in the servant's quarters, along with new clothing." Hotaru negotiated calmly, then added her reason, "She's starting to smell... It won't be good for the play if she will participate in those filthy clothes, your highness…"

Natsume kept a grim enough face despite the fact he felt like rolling on the floor laughing. He became silent for a while, as though actually thinking about it when all the while he's trying to keep from laughing out loud.

"Hm. All right. If this is for the good of the theatre show, then let her. I don't want her to reek unpleasantly tomorrow." Not so sure how long he could keep up this farce, Natsume decided to leave. Mikan had enough trouble… for now. It would be his responsibility if ever something happens to the vain princess.

"Yes, your highness." Hotaru bowed after him and faced Mikan.

The princess looked at her like she was a divine intervention sent from above. "..Thank you… if not for you, I would've been sleeping on that dirty ground and ruined my skin." Mikan said genuinely. It was the first time she ever thanked a servant before and meant it.

"Just do your best in the play tomorrow... The prince was doing you a favor when he let you in." and she left for the quarters.

"…D-Doing me a favor?!" Mikan thought aloud, "How did it all end up like this?! And now I'm the one who's serving him! Agh, I can't believe this!"

She kept thinking about those words and had one hell of a trouble sleeping that night.

.ooOoo.

The next morning, Mikan was woken up so harshly she fell off the straw bed she was lying on. Not used to being woken up so dead early in the morning or even gained enough rest to complete her beauty sleep, the princess continued to sleep soundly.

"Wake up right now or you'll be taking a bath sooner than you think!"

Another violent shrug. Mikan grumbled even while lying on the floor. She didn't budge.

"Oh, o-kay… So you want to get a cold shower hm? _Then you'll have it_!"

Before the voice could even throw the bucket filled with water at her, Mikan opened one eye and forced the other to open.

"Who are you?" she mumbled sleepily.

The beautiful, slender woman standing before her had black, curly hair until her nape, sparkling hazel eyes and very red lips. Mikan figured the other beautifications were just make-up.

She wore a tight-fitting layered dress that clearly showed her figure especially her chest area, many faux jewelries on her arms and neck, and a four-inches high heeled red sandals. Her hands were smooth and fine, her fingernails long and polished with that kind of red Mikan loved to call, "Bitch-red" because it was so invitingly seductive and bright enough to sting the eyes. She also had fake wings attached on her back and her complexion was so fair that for a moment, Mikan mistook her for a fairy if not for her harsh, high-pitch voice almost like a witch's.

"Who 'am I? Agh, I'm surprised you would say that," the slender woman said, poised. She seemed just as egoistic and vain as Mikan, "I am Syoda Sumire. But a newbie like you may address me as Lady Syoda, or better yet _princess_ Sumire. I like the sound of that." she laughed dryly.

"What…are you doing here?" Mikan could only say, eyeing her round, glittering earrings the size of a golf ball.

"Oh, you don't know!?" she said mockingly, "It's today's first theatre play, you nitwit! And I would've gladly agreed to take even the role of a frog from you if it meant kissing my prince Hyuuga… but sadly, he did not agree. Sigh… How callous of him…" she trailed off dreamily.

"Me…? A FROG?! But I thought the play was on _Rumpelstiltskin_, why is it the Frog Prince?!" Mikan bursts out.

Sumire stared at her as if she was the dumbest person ever, "Don't you know what it means to be part of Theatre Binge?! You have to be ready to improvise anytime the situation calls for! So now this situation calls for making up your own lines, why don't you? Obviously, someone told you to memorize the wrong script, so good luck on finding your own words out there! Hah!"

Suddenly, Mikan's world closed in. She felt very warm all of a sudden for no reasons except hatred…

"What role was I playing again?" she managed.

"To be precise, you are the frog prince. The leading character of the play." She said scoffing, "And the one they have to choose was a newbie! Agh!" now she glared at Mikan, "Well? Ready to stand up? The play is about to begin in half an hour."

"W-What…?!" Mikan screamed and was up in an instant, "What, but where, how--"

Someone burst in the door and came rushing over to throw the pile in his arms to her.

"What's this?!" Mikan yelped as she received the green-colored bundle.

"It's the frog costume! Please hurry and get dress! The crowd will get mad if we don't get started right away…" the agitated man with blonde hair and wearing thick eyeglasses pulled over his own costume, another frog but brown in color.

"Tobita, will you just get your hands talking and your mouth shut? You're wasting time just standing there! And you, you newbie!" Sumire pointed, "What are you staring at, get the costume on! Are you waiting _for tender loving assistance_?!"

Mikan grumbled and began putting on the costume. Inside it was dreadfully hot and difficult to move.

The guy with eyeglasses named Tobita popped his head over to the frog's mouth, "Sumire, will you please be kind to the newcomer? Your highness told us to treat her properly since she'll be part of the Theatre Binge from now on."

Sumire stared his way angrily, "Don't you tell me what to do! I'm the fairy, and you're the frog so keep it in order or I won't be nice in this performance!" she threatened furiously.

"But… If you foul this up, Sumire, your highness will be involved…" meekly Yuu added.

At this, Sumire calmed down.

That wasn't good; anything that was harmful to Natsume was not good.

"Hmph. At least even for a bit you're making some sense…" she said reluctantly, "Well then, you should be finished by now!!" she hissed, "Get your wits together and hurry up!"

Someone burst open the door.

"Sumire-san! Tobita-san! Mikan-san!" the guy panted, "Please hurry up! NOW!" his bright blue-eyes were wide with anxiety.

"What's the problem, Ruka?" Tobita asked worriedly.

Ruka Nogi hurriedly adjusted his regal King's costume, smoothed his fine blonde hair first before putting the enormous, spangle-decorated crown back in place. He was always someone who wanted to keep things in order even in times of need.

"There has been a change!" he gasped, "_The king orders the play to start in five minutes!!_ When you're done, proceed to the backstage immediately _or we'll start without you_!" in a flash, he was gone.

For a while, the three just stared at the door. Then Sumire suddenly searched around wildly.

"Where's my wand!? Rat's ass, _where's my wand?!" _she screamed frustration.

Tobita, also agitated, felt responsible, "Oh wait, did you say your wand? I think it was inside the frog costume when--hey!" Sumire was already ravaging Mikan's green frog costume. "Not the green! Not the green!" he wailed, "The brown, I have it I—"

Sumire was already looking his way with a glint in her eyes and pounced on him in an instant.

Mikan on the other hand, was left to fix her tangled frog costume. Fortunately, it held on strong enough to resist Sumire's attack. Mikan fought desperately to get herself in order inside this heater of a frog costume.

"_Darn! There's so many holes, which one should I place my hands on?!"_ she thought annoyingly. After much flailing and searching, there above her, a big, slit-like hole shone.

"_That has to be the mouth." _She thought and slid her head up just like Tobita did. It was not only terribly hot; it felt like an oven inside the costume, she realized. Only her head could feel the slightest stir of the breeze, and even that wasn't helping.

"What are you standing there for?!" someone abruptly hauled her arm up and was dragging her to the stage, "Get over there and _act_!"

With a rough push, Mikan stumbled over a rump and landed squarely onto the wooden platform of the stage where the bright glare of the stadium greeted her, along with hundreds and thousands of men and women looking at her expectantly.

The place looked like an arena; Mikan was strongly reminded of gladiators fighting each other. Rows and columns of benches and stairs occupied the vast semi-circle shape of the structure. From afar, she could see the platform where the King sat on his throne as several servants fan him from the heat of the scorching midday sun.

Which reminded her.

The sight of so many people suddenly made Mikan very dizzy. The heat helped in not keeping her focus that her sight swayed too and fro in front of her like her eyes had too much water in it. She tried to keep herself still, but it was no use.

She looked around. In front of her, sitting nearby, Mikan saw a pretty princess sitting and pretending to throw rocks on the imaginary pond. The rocks she threw rebounded dully as it hit wood and blue paint, covered by splashing sounds from the background.

"_Hah, that's the prettiest princess I've ever seen with a natural blush on her fa--" _she stopped suddenly. That princess looks very familiar…

_The raven hair underneath the blonde wig…._

_The lean, somewhat muscular body that the pink gown failed to hide…_

_And those crimson eyes..!_

"NAT-SU-ME?!"she spoke aloud.

Suddenly, as though a spell had been cast, the whole stadium grew quiet and all eyes went to the green frog that somehow appeared to have said a name…

Unfortunately, the green-frog costume had a built-in voice amplifier attached near the mouth, and works like a microphone. So, she's just uttered his name loud enough to get everyone's attention.

In fact, the attention was entirely hers that for a moment, even Natsume the princess stopped in his own dialogues.

When he saw her, he couldn't believe his eyes.

Mikan couldn't believe it, either.

_Natsume…_

Dressed in a bright pink gown that extended up to his knees and with a matching blonde curly wig on, some make-up and other accessories, Natsume looked so fit and darling to appear like a princess.

After last night's incident, the image didn't help very much in keeping her focus. It made her feel like there was a huge boil ready to explode inside her, which she knew was going to be disastrous and she'll be laughing so hard no one can stop her.

Besides, it was hot.

_Very hot._

Her thoughts were in a feverish state of uproar, debating which action was appropriate to take.

"_Oh dear. He looks soo cute!! I'd give anything to freeze this moment and take a picture of him..!" _a little boil of laughter was threatening to surface, when Natsume looked her way and gave her a scathing glare.

_Don't. even. think. about it. _The glare seemed to say. The message it sent was loud and clear.

She knew very well what that meant. Laugh aloud and she'll lose the deal, along with her dreams of vengeance and its back to her routinely boring royal duties. She couldn't jeopardize this play with a laugh. Her pride was at stake.

That did the job of putting her back on track…

"_Just because his pink lipstick is cute and girly and he looks like a doll in it doesn't mean you should laugh..!"_

The thought didn't help.

And since it was so hot and she was starting to feel feverish, her head was feeling very dizzy and her mind out of focus, Mikan groaned.

"_Croak…" _

The sound came out like a burp.

It echoed around the vast stadium like an eerie voice. But it sounded so much like a frog's many just thought it was one.

Regaining herself, she watches Natsume's turn to act his part. Despite the fact that he appeared incredibly cute and outrageous in his costume or that he heard Mikan's ridiculous croak/groan, none of his feelings show through his acting, which was strictly princess-like.

God knows it was embarrassing enough to wear the costumes…

"Oh!" Natsume cried shrilly enough for a woman, "It's a _frog_! What is an _icky, disgusting_ frog like this doing in my beautiful, crystal pond??" he eyed Mikan in her frog costume to move on with it and act.

Mikan, stunned by the familiarity of the role he was playing, nearly gaped at his dialogues which sounded much like her own. Ignoring it, she tried her best to utter another croak.

"_Ribbit, ribbit! Croooaak..!" _the last long croak made her throat dry.

The whole stadium rung out with laughter at her sounds. They seemed to enjoy it.

"_Shoo! Get away!" _the Princess/Natsume said daintily, "Get away, frog! You don't belong here! You're ugly!"

The frog motioned to move, its wearer unable to contain hearing the princess'/Natsume's familiar vanity, when all of a sudden, loud clashes and banging resounded from the backstage. Another brown frog stumbled out from behind the background onto the stadium, just like Mikan's entrance before.

It was Yuu in his brown frog costume. When he regained himself, he stopped Mikan from retreating.

"What are you doing, my prince? _croooak_? It's the princess! She is our only hope to break the spell that binds us in this beastly form! _Ribbit!" _Tobita was looking at her so intently she almost believed she was a frog.

He motioned Mikan to go near the princess and talk to her.

"Tell her to give you a kiss, _ribbit, _so our spell will be broken!" he said.

"What?! Are you crazy?" Mikan said aloud. The idea of kissing him again wasn't very inviting… Most of all, she hated even being near him. Even if this was still part of the play, it was humiliating, especially when it will be done in front of so many people.

It was like admitting to herself that all his kisses/harasses were acceptable.

Realizing what she just said, she rephrased it, "Err, I mean, What?! But how will this—"she looked at Natsume/princess, who at the time was frowning at her, "This _beau-ti-ful prin-cess _even like me_?!" _she said almost mockingly, saying the words just like how he pronounces it. The words and acting came out as though she had read them by heart.

So, improvising was easier than she thought… It was simpler to think the words to say when she remembers how badly she wanted to get her vengeance.

Well, she just found one way to get it.

"I am only, a simple, ugly little _frog, ribbit! _Someone as _love-ly _as _her_ couldn't possibly kiss me!" she acted dramatically.

"_Croak… _Fear not, my prince!" Tobita encouraged, "Good fortune is upon you! _Ribbit!_ Have faith in yourself, and you can make the princess give you a kiss!"

"Really? …You think so _ribbit_?" the frog sounded doubtful.

"I know so, _ribbit! _If not, then we'll be in this form forever. Frogs in form, warty little frogs coated with slime, never going back to our wonderful human form…_"_

"No!!" she wailed, for the thought was not very good for her. Not for a princess like her. "No, I won't become a _frog_!"

From the corner, Natsume frowned when he heard her tone changing back to her usual self, _"She better think she's a frog…"_

"Then kiss her, prince!" Tobita encouraged, "Hop over there and give her a big kiss!"

"Argh… All right. _Croooak._" Mikan groaned again, then made the laborious crawl to Natsume's place.

She was facing his back.

"Oh _beau-ti-ful prin-cess_! Would you care give this frog a kiss from your lovely lips!?" she intoned, meanwhile deep inside she's puking out the words. She was only able to say those words because, supposedly according to the fairytale, the vain princess wasn't supposed to kiss the frog yet.

"Hm? Oh!" Natsume-the-princess cried again shrilly, facing her, "An _ug-ly, litt-le, frog._" Natsume amusingly retorted back to her, "Why would I do that?" he stared vainly down at Mikan in her frog costume.

"Kissing you would stain my handsome lips with your _sli-my, aw-ful_ skin…!" he faked disgust.

Mikan's poise broke when she heard. The audacity of it all! This brute will have it!

"Well, that wouldn't be very nice then, wouldn't it _Prin-cess_?" she replied. There was no hint of any voice in her that pretended to be a frog. She was the feisty Mikan now. "That wouldn't be nice at all! Because if your lips are stained, your people won't love you anymore! They'll see you as an insulting, rude, mean arrogant Prin-cess with green disgusting lips that no one ever liked to taste from the very beginning!"

They were starting to quarrel.

Natsume didn't look like he was about to let it pass. Tobita, who was on the far corner, watched both of them worriedly. This didn't bode very good…

"At least it is better than living in slimy waters all my life and be avoided by people." He retorted, his own voice becoming deeper, "Why don't you just go back to your pond anyway? It's better there than running away from your safe home to explore the world and escape _rea-li-ty! _Face it, you're just a frog with your own responsibilities. If you only stayed where you belong, none of this would've happened."

Mikan wasn't about to let it end, either, "And you're just a vain _Prin-cess! _If I had a choice I would rather not kiss a prin-cess like you! Andif you think everyone likes you, think again. _I don't! Get that clear!"_

The audiences were starting to get confused. Buzzes and whirring sounds filled the stadium uneasily.

"What's the matter with all this? Why is the frog quarreling the princess, I thought he wanted her kiss!" King Hyuuga asked his adviser beside him.

"I have no idea, your majesty… Maybe… Maybe it was a way to change typical scenes for a bit, so it appears more—entertaining…"

He was convinced enough, "Really? Well then, if that is the case, then this is wonderful… I suppose."

Just then, another rumble resounded that almost shook the stage. This time it came from the ceiling.

"_YES! I've found my wand!!"_ Sumire's voice echoes around the stage and stops their quarrel.

"Argh, there just a little… _No!!"_

A tiny piece of wand fell from a hole in the ceiling with Sumire following it to its crash. Fortunately, the fall was not far enough for her to break any bones or any kind of fracture.

Tobita immediately rushed to her aid.

He entirely forgot he was still playing frog role and ran where Sumire landed on his two legs.

Gasps resounded all around the stadium when they witnessed a frog walking on two legs coming to the rescue of the fairy, who literally fell off the sky.

"Sumire-san! Are you hurt anywhere?" he asked worriedly, meanwhile shaking her awake.

Sumire slapped a hand on his arm, "…Stop that you idiot! You're breaking my bones!" she managed to say before pulling him closer, "Where's your acting?! You fool! Get back to your position!" she hissed, then, eventhough her muscles were complaining with pain, she stood straight after much difficulty.

"_A professional actor must never lose his cool! This calls for improvisation!" _she proudly encouraged to herself.

"All right! So I'm a fairy." She started. It sounded so lame. When she saw Natsume-the-Princess however, a burst of encouragement welled up inside her. If her honey Natsume was working very hard for this play… she must do her part too.

She inhaled, confident and proud in her stature, "I'm a _beautiful, gracious and sexy_ fairy who came from the heavens above to watch over these mortals and make sure they don't do anything _stupid_…" she suddenly went back to life and danced impudently around the characters for a while, "If they do, I will have to punish them, won't I? hahahaha…"

She stopped beside Tobita, who was obediently sitting back on his fore legs. "And ah, what do we have here?! A big brown frog, who, by the cruelty of this ugly world, has been shunned to this murky dwelling…" she sympathized, "How pathetic…"

"…Mister frog… may I know your name?" she graciously asked, like a hag asking the name of a little child.

Tobita had time to blush. "Why c-certainly of course, beautiful fairy. It is—"

"--I know what your name is, Tobita." Sumire suddenly intervened, then softly, "I am a fairy. A gracious, beautiful fairy, right? I can do anything!" she tapped the wand on Tobita's frog feet and he stood up on his two legs, acting an amazed wonder.

"…_I-know-everything!" _Sumire says.

She laughed wickedly, along with the thunder effects and wind blowing.

"And you, handsome prince—err princess! …And that ugly toad!" she pointed, "You both _want something— do you not_?" she especially hovered near Natsume-the-princess.

"Are you a psychic, or a fairy?" Mikan was feeling grumpy enough to ask.

To which Sumire ignored and began circling around again with the help of the hangers attached to her back.

"_I'm a fairy…! I know everything! Heeeheehee!"_

"_What you both want will soon come to you…! But there's a price…"_

Her laughter soon dissolved into nothingness as she disappeared onto the backstage. Then everything became quiet. The long, heavy curtains draped the stage…

.ooOoo.

.ooOoo.

.ooOoo.

S/S14: PREVIEW: this chapter looks like the play has ended, but it has a continuation! Mikan and Natsume, the two leading characters of the play Frog Prince, are in serious conflict with each other. What will become of the play now if they keep fighting? Will it end up with a happy ending?

I have attached the summary on my profile!! But be warned, there are major spoilers…. :) Also, starting this point onward, the publishing date will be placed on every chapter so I'll know when I published them. Hmhm! Just convincing myself.

Any thoughts or review will be very appreciated, thank you! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's notes: Back from the gloom to update, as promised! (although it took longer than usual) Meh! Enjoy! **

.ooOoo. .ooOoo. .ooOoo.

_**Playing Love for Real**_

.ooOoo. .ooOoo. .ooOoo.

_**-Chapter Four-**_

**The first ounce of satisfaction**

.ooOoo. .ooOoo.

"Cut it out, both of you! This is no time to dig old grievances!" the assistant-manager of the whole play productions said between Mikan and Natsume when the curtains covered the stage.

His name, Mikan found out later, was Jinno, an aging man with thick eyeglasses, frown lines on his forehead and a lecherous, cold smile. His appearance went very well with his attitude. He was the same one who rudely dragged her and the rest of the late newcomers onto the stage to act. And now, he's acting mediator between the two of them.

"Settle this right now or you'll be fighting like cat and dog when the play resumes! This can't go on if you continue this!" he said, "His majesty shortened the time considerably and we already have to take off several scenes from the play, including Ruka's part. But we have to retain your roles, _because you two are the important ones_! Make up already!"

The barrier of hate between the two of them was hard and cold as the way they stare with each other.

Jinno didn't know where this was leading…

"Sir Jinno! If I may!" Sumire's high-toned voice called out.

"What's the matter?" he said annoyingly, "…By the way, you acted like an idiot back there." Assistant-manager said before Sumire could even suggest replacing Mikan's role.

Her jaw dropped when she heard Jinno's comment.

"The audiences could hear everything, even your tiniest whispers to Tobita, who acted mediocre at best. You were worse. You could've tried talking out loud, at least it wasn't too obvious you were hiding it."

Sumire, her world crumbling, couldn't find any excuse except leave with her shame. Like Mikan, she didn't know her costumes were rigged with voice amplifiers… of course. Poor girl.

Jinno turned to the two main actors. They didn't look like they're in a mood to reconcile… and the play was about to start in one minute. To have any change of plans right now would be very reckless….

"Well?" he said impatiently, then placed a glance on Natsume, "Your highness, don't forget that your inheritance to the crown is at stake here."

When Mikan heard this, she was outraged, "Your inheritance? Then doing this play must mean a lot to you! Why didn't you tell me!?" she couldn't believe she was working on a play that will help the prince gain the crown.

At which Natsume looked at her, "Since when did you begin to have any interest in my life? _Now_?" he scoffed then looked away, "Besides, I think you'll just reject my offer if I did tell you why."

Which was true. Mikan painfully admitted that she'd do anything just to get back at him, and ridding him the crown was the best way.

Jinno stared at the two of them, annoyed. "Oh for god's sakes, work out something now! That last performance was a mess, and certainly, no doubt it will land a low score on the ratings. But we _still _have another half of the play! You could at least try and save it!"

A long pause.

"…It is… only my duty to play my part well…" Natsume's cold voice spoke, "If she has anything against it, I won't care. I will act."

Mikan heard and retorted, "And it's _my duty _to say my lines right, eventhough the script I have is for Rumpelstiltskin!"

Natsume whipped back to face her, "Rumpelstiltskin..?! Not Frog Prince? But I was sure it was the right one! Why didn't you inform me earlier?!"

It was Mikan's turn to scoff, "Hmp. Since when did you begin to have any interest in my life? _Now_?"

"It's our play, _prin-cess_. I will not let it be jeopardized!"

"Nor would I shame my own face and reputation!" she retorted.

Jinno saw what the argument was all about and found a solution, "You both appear to want what's _best _for this play, right? Well then… _work together_!" he barked then tossed them their costumes. "_Get moving_!"

Already, the curtains were beginning to move towards the wall. Mikan, her mind in a state of urgency, forgot all her nuisances and hastily removed her frog costume, even tore it in half just to do so, then slid on the other frog costume, color violet.

Exactly what difference it made she couldn't care. She has to hurry or everyone will witness a bad side of her face.

The play was starting.

Out of nowhere Tobita appeared beside her, just as anxious. The play was running on its film and she didn't even notice.

"My prince, now's the chance!" he said urgently, "The princess is all alone. She must fulfill her promise and kiss you! Or else she is nothing but a filthy-faced liar."

Mikan knew this would happen. She gulped down the disgust she was feeling and felt like accepting her fate.

"Yes, it seems that way…" she sounded so lifeless.

"My prince, is there something wrong?" Tobita found it necessary to ask outside of the script. "We will be humans again!"

Mikan, knowing that made him bothered, supplied, "We may be humans… but what of the Princess feelings? She will be… forced to kiss me." She stopped.

What in the world was she saying?

"That is completely natural my prince!" Tobita insisted, "She had agreed from the very beginning right? Now if she is truly a princess, she would fulfill her part of the bargain." Yuu was saying logically, "I don't think the princess will have any complaints about that…"

Mikan looked at Natsume's way. She couldn't see his face. It bothered her.

Can it really end like this?

"NOW GO!" Suddenly Yuu pushed her near enough the Natsume-princess.

For some unknown reason, Mikan's ear began pounded along with the beat of her heart.

_Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! _Each pound of her heart seemed to echo in her mind and formed the word.

Natsume was so near…

_Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! _The booming inside her head grew louder and persisted.

"P-Pri-Princess…" she stuttered, blushing furiously. It was suddenly very hard to get the lines out of her trembling lips, "I-I-I'm here to… to…" she couldn't bare to say it, then settled for a meek little whisper, "I'm here… to claim my…kiss…" she stared at the floor.

She didn't know—didn't _wan_t to know what his expression was. It would be disastrous if she did.

She shut her eyes tight and inclined her face slightly upward…

_Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!_

From under her long eyelashes, Mikan could see the pink gown shifting to move closer to her…

_Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!_

A warm hand on her chin…

"_Oh no… Please make it quick. Just a slight brush on my lips, that's all and I'll spring back to prince-ly form right away Please please please…" _she thought the prayer in her mind.

Closer, Natsume's face inched its way near hers…

_Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kis--_

"_Oh noo… He'll really do it! He will--"_

And then,

A pause that might have been an hour or an eternity…

From the platform of royalties, even the king seemed caught in the eternity, "Hm? I wonder why it's taking so long though."

"Maybe it's for effect." the witty adviser of the king said, "The magic won't work if the princess just brushes her lips on the frog's."

To which the king replied, "Really? …that seems a little gross. To be kissing a frog for more than 5 seconds is just disgusting."

"Your majesty, the frog is just a costume…" he said amusingly, "I believe there's a person inside wearing that."

"Oh, really?" was his majesty's short reply, the rest seemingly to be of bemusement. How unusual.

They watched the scene.

No one moved for a while.

Then everyone gasped in anticipation when the Natsume/princess in the pink gown slowly lifts her face up from the frog's… and…

"The frog! What's it doing mommy?" asked an impatient little boy from the audiences. He was sick of all the wait just to expect a dead frog in the end.

The mommy replied, "Just a while dear... It takes sometime to change a frog to a prince, so have patience." She reassured with out much hope.

The frog looked _so_ pale.

After 10 seconds…

"Nothing's happening!" the boy wailed, near tears. He truly believed the frog was dead, that the princess was a witch and her kiss was actually venom that killed the poor frog.

The other audiences joined in too.

Natsume, alarmed, checked to see Mikan.

"_What's wrong with you??"_ he was thinking, suddenly worried, _"That was the lightest and most un-perverted kiss I ever gave in my entire--"_

"Damn it, what's wrong with you?!" he repeatedly tapped her cheek with his palm lightly. "Wake up!"

…_It was just a kiss..!_

Suddenly, the other casts of the play began to move in, also concerned.

And that's when Mikan opened her eyes.

She stared at Natsume for a while, watching him dreamily under the long dark lashes of her hazel eyes.

Then when she remembered how she had fainted when he kissed her, she stood up so abruptly that her frog costume took off.

On signal, the props-men unleashed the smoke effects to camouflage the entire stage.

Mikan stared in confusion around her; everything was white. Scared, she decided to retreat when a hand firmly grabbed her wrist.

"We must exchange costumes. Now." It was Natsume.

She stared at him dumbly for a while. When she realized what he meant by that, she found herself obeying him.

Quickly, they shift costumes so hurriedly it was barely in place but enough to be recognized. Mikan wore the blonde wig and the pink gown while Natsume had the gallant prince's costume.

Just as the smoke began to clear, they went back to their opposite positions and looked at each other.

Tobita, prompt as always, saw the opportunity to launch his part, "Your highness, my prince! You're back!" he quickly shed off his frog costume and joined them, "Thank goodness, I thought the fairy's spell have gotten the best of you."

Since they've exchanged costumes, Natsume was the prince now.

He looked at Tobita, "Yes my faithful servant. The spell is broken… we are now free."

Mikan is amazed at how serious he performed, _"He's acting out his best… I feel so dumb for ruining it earlier…" _

Suddenly, Natsume's wandering sight fell on hers solemnly and made her tensed for no reason at all. Maybe it's his eyes… Or maybe. It was his stare that put off Mikan's composure.

"_How can he be so solemn now? Is that even possible?" _she thought wryly.

The prince/Natsume slowly walked towards her, all sincere and gentleman. With an inward sigh of defeat, he faced her squarely. Facing each other, the significance in height can be clearly distinguished. Natsume was taller than her with her height ending on his chin.

Mikan noticed it, _"He knew the difference immediately… that's why he changed our costumes. I wouldn't want to know if I'm the prince now. Because of our height, we would look like an unlikely pair--"_she stopped.

Since when did she begin caring if they look good on each other?

"_This is his play, dummy. If you want what's best, you have to think what's best. _She thought. This time, she met his eyes fixedly.

Looking at him like this, she thought she would faint again. His crimson eyes were keen … ruthless. And yet, at the same time it had a glimmer of softness and understanding lurking beneath its cold shadows…

Mikan couldn't take it. She can't keep staring at him like this…!

"...Y-You are the frog?" she asked the first question that popped into her mind.

"Yes, princess… Hidden under a spell cast by the fairy, I was doomed to assume a frog's form…" he replied without mockery. For the record, he was every bit sincere as he gazed at her, "…The kiss of true love will break the spell. And you have done that. You freed us."

Seeing him all sincere suddenly felt _so weird_…

"Well… T-That is good. So… you're human now?" Mikan felt like she sounded so lame.

Tobita butted in, "Yes, it is good to be back! Everyone will know we are alive, your highness! But then I wonder where the fairy is?"

Natsume shrugged, "She has done her part in this curse. I have learned many things since my form assumed a frog's..." he looked beyond the audiences, "Women are to be respected and treated as an equal..! Regardless the appearance, one shouldn't judge too quickly… Sometimes, the best things in life can be seen not from outside but… from deep within…"

He turned around and faced Mikan beside him. Then, gently, he held both her hands with his warm ones and looked at her.

"_What am I going to do..? What if he kisses me again!" _she was thinking. But then, would that make a difference? He already did.

"…Won't you…Won't you kiss me?" she whispered hesitantly. Not that she wanted it, but she did believe that in fairytales, happy endings had some kissing part. Or something.

Natsume looked into her eyes, not saying anything for a while. The way he held her hands, like they were very fragile and to be handled delicately, almost convinced her that he was genuinely doing it.

But she knew he was also the same man had insulted her and kissed her twice in a very rough fashion.

"Princess," he finally said, looking intently into her eyes, "I would rather kiss a lady's hand…" and with this, he genuflected like a knight being sworn in, took her left hand and kissed it lightly.

Mikan nearly withdrew her own hand in sheer revulsion. She can't believe he was being so—gentleman all of a sudden! It looked so genuine and true she started feeling weird and uncomfortable...

And then, before she could be more repugnant, he said it. That same typical ending for most fairytale love stories.

"Will you marry me?"

Mikan nearly wept… and she did. Not because it was part of the play, or because he sounded so real.

"_He's lying…!" _she thought.

They mistook her tears for joy and agreement. Everyone rejoiced and exulted and applauded the casts. They were all happy and joyful now that the prince and princess will live happily ever after.

And as the confetti fell upon them and the band began to play, Mikan knew.

The rest of the days will be very challenging indeed.

.ooOoo.

The audiences applause was still within earshot when the cast went off stage, took off their costumes and simply relieved themselves of the hard work. Mikan intentionally lagged behind when she did not see the prince's shadow anywhere.

"_Where is that cad? Don't tell me he's hiding from me…" _she thought annoyingly. She has matters to settle with him. So she waited until most of the audiences and cast were away.

The rest of the cast filed out towards the exit, most of them sighing dejectedly or from exhaustion. The play, they figured, felt so unsatisfactory that they simply didn't have time to congratulate themselves even for the hard work they put into.

"_Hmph. Celebrations like this are not for losers like them… They're better off not having it. The play sucked anyway." _Mikan thought, annoyed. Where could that arrogant fool be? She was waiting for nearly an hour… she already had searched every nook and cranny of the backstage, but there's no one there. She moved past towards the stage.

Did he really took off without being seen? The princess strained her eyes to look at the dark corners of the stage but saw nothing but dust balls.

"_Is it possible that he had escaped my eyesight??_" she thought, then slowed down, _"That can't be. I have searched every corner, every hiding place—"_

Someone was sitting in the center of the empty stage, she saw.

It was him. For some reason, he appeared very down.

"Aha! I've found you!!" she laughed wickedly and strode to his place, "We're not done yet! For all the things you've said, I'll—what's the matter..?" she asked when her complaints went unanswered.

Sighing tiredly, the prince knelt his head low. He managed a weary smile, "It must be difficult for you too, isn't it? All this sudden intrusion to your royal life must've made you that way…" it was like he was talking to himself.

Mikan found his remark offensive and was about to say something against it when she reconsidered. He didn't look like he's in any mood to be rude, much less fight back.

"Made me what?" instead she asked.

She could see him as he smiled that same weary smile again, "..Made you spoiled and selfish. You're just about ready to defend yourself anytime..!" and surprisingly enough, he laughed.

It was the first time she had ever heard him laugh, and for a moment it stunned her. But not enough to disregard his last comment.

"Hmph, but at least not as arrogant as you are..!" she scoffed.

At this Natsume burst out laughing even more. But instead of rebuking him again, she found herself reluctantly feeling happy for him. She didn't know why. Maybe it was nice to see the change to see him like that after being so rude.

He quieted down after a while. "About your payment… I will tell the servants to prepare the bath and guestroom."

She was astonished! "Is that all?! What about my gowns and dresses?!" she complained.

"That will have to come in another payment, prin-cess." He said, his mockery back in its rightful place. He stared at her, "To make sure you do not back out on being a cast of the theatre plays, you will not avail your _fancy_ dresses until the next play…" it was reasonable enough.

That silenced further complaints from her.

It wasn't fair that he knew what she was planning all along..! She was starting to get fed up with all these plays that made her wake up so early in the morning and sleep so late at night. She didn't like being threatened to sleep on the cold stone floor when she could've slept on her soft royal bed at home without complaints. And she didn't appreciate _serving_ under someone as arrogant as Natsume when she could be pampered at home like a baby and _be served_ loyally.

Simply put, she missed the grandiosities she enjoyed back in her own castle, even if staying there meant fulfilling boring royal duties. At least she didn't have to pay for her luxuries.

She sulked.

"You're so _mean_…" she pronounced every word with a spat, "Why must I be part of this play that will help you gain your crown?! I have nothing to do with this, unless I ever…decide to—be part of your kingdom, which _I-truly-don't_!" she made it clear. The last thing she wanted was to be his wife.

He stared at her indifferently, "You can consider this as your punishment for running away, princess…" he drawled on. Mikan paled at what he was considering because somehow she knew what it would be.

Natsume stood up, approaching her with every step, "If ever you ran away from this deal, I will make sure to inform your attempt to escape your own royal duties to your mother, the queen." he enunciated, "And yes, she would believe me. Because you know why? Our kingdoms happen to have very close ties, bound mainly due to great military might, which my kingdom has far more than yours. If ever they should find out who's lying, that would be you, princess." He was close enough so she could hear him whisper, "So if I were you, I'd be tactful and cooperate. I've heard even of royalties who were thrown to the dungeons for an eternity because they've been caught escaping their royal duties… and they were never heard of again." He trailed off unpleasantly, along with a wry grin, "I don't think even your mother would object to it. Escaping royal duty is a very…_grave_ offense…" with that last word, he backed away.

The princess stood on her ground, trembling with helpless rage. But after what she heard, the truth in those revelations, she swallowed her sudden compulsion to knock him off the ground and stood still.

"You're _despicable_, Natsume…!" she intoned.

Surprised at being called by his name for the first time, he turned back and faced her, "And you're starting to smell, Mikan. So why don't you go ahead and claim your payment? After all, you've worked hard for it." he smirked one final time. He didn't wait for her reply and disappeared to the backstage, leaving the poor princess writhing in her own anger.

"Ooh, you arrogant, rude, mean, scheming prin—ce!" she stomped. Then she saw the simple four-legged wooden chair he had been sitting on and kicked it off where it rebounded on the far wall and broke a leg.

"Someday, I'll find a way to get back to you…" she muttered, then smiled after a while.

He was right about one thing, though.

"_Okay, perfumed water coming right up!!" _smiling and humming a tune, she danced her way to the royal baths.

.ooOoo.

The king watched as Mikan left the stage, her steps light and merrily bouncy. A slight frown worked on his face at this revelation… so his adviser was speaking of the truth when he told him that Natsume hired an outsider as cast of his play.

Not that he had any objections… after all, his son would have full responsibility over choosing his way how to become rightful heir to his crown. The cast for the productions didn't bother him the slightest.

He glanced at the empty stage again, thoughts assessing… it was his plan to announce to his son that the performance that will determine himself as rightful heir to the crown will start tomorrow. Natsume didn't complain about that and did the impromptu task of memorizing the scripts till late at night. And when the king ordered for the first play/test to start in 5 minutes, Natsume had nothing to say against that too; in fact he worked his best in every role he had, the king had observed… Yet there was one thing that puzzled him.

The outsider cast of the Theatre Binge…

Now, it was the king's intention to cut short the duration of the play, thus every moment in it was essential. During the play, however short it was, the scenes between the outsider and his son were especially strange, as though they took it personally and said their lines with grudge.

The payments in the form of money and gold were the accepted norms of the kingdom, but he was informed that Natsume was giving her materials and privileges instead…

His adviser had told him 'unusual' payments were being given to this 'outsider', which looked very familiar to the king, by the way.

Who is she, truly, to be given all this special attention? The king thought, puzzled at this mystery.

He could've sworn he saw that face before… That pretty face, the bright hazel eyes and the wavy hair…

He sighed. He couldn't do anything without much investigation so he called for his adviser and requested for a spy.

--

CHAPTER - FIN

TILL NEXT TIME

--


End file.
